Axel Safe and Sound
by lexiknight12500
Summary: Taylor Swift and Civil Wars song. i love it if you've never heard it before than SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE! anyway axel singing akuroku. i can't think of anything else to say but READ & REVIEW! : oneshot


**Ok song here is 'Safe and Sound' from the Hunger Games soundtrack, preformed by Taylor Swift and Civil War. I really recommend you listen to it but until then, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the way I plotted this.**

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light._

I sat there with him in my arms. He had saved me I couldn't do anything, I was crying and tears were streaming down my face on to his. I looked down at him and said "I'll never let you go."

"Roxas, he can't hold on forever. He's in pain, he needs to go." Said a blond next to me. He was crying to but I just held my love closer.

"Dem I can't he saved me." I looked down at him, "Please don't do this to my Axel please."

"How did this happen?" Demyx asked.

"I was on a mission with Axel, and shadows everywhere he saved me but used all his being. I found him like this and called for help."

"I had….. to save….. your light." Axel said quietly looking up at Roxas.

_I remember you said don't leave my here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

"Don't leave me here alone."I said choking on my words.

"Roxas, Vexens here let him try to help." Demyx pried me away from him. Vexen walked up to him. Axel started singing, "All that's dead and gone and past tonight."

"This is not good, not good at all."

_Just close your eyes, the Sun is going down. You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound._

"Axel stay with me come on." Vexen said franticly he poked another needle in his arm. Axel's face had gone pale, or at least paler than normal. His spiky red hair was slowly losing its color. Jade eyes were fading into gray.

"Just close your eyes, the Sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." He sang, I realized what he was singing. It was a lullaby that he sang to me when I couldn't sleep.

_Don't you dare look out your window; darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on._

"Don't you dare look out your window," he sang.

"Darlin' everything's on fire." I joined in, "The war outside our door keeps raging on."

"Roxas, you know the song? Quick what's the last line?" Vexen asked franticly.

"Uhhhh, just close your eyes you'll be alright. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." I said a little bit confused.  
"Oh no, Roxas that is a fate song. It lures people to sleep yes, but if they're in dying condition it works as what it says," Vexen ranted. "Meaning, if he finishes the song he will 'close his eyes' permentally!"

_Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music gone, gone. Just close your eyes the Sun is going down you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, ooh, oh, Oooh, ooh ,oh._

"Well what do we do?" I asked screaming at Vexen.

"Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music gone, gone. Just close your eyes the Sun is going down you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Axel sang. He cried in pain and started the oooh's.

"Why doesn't he stop? He's crying in pain!" Demyx asked.

"He can't fate songs cannot be stopped once their started."

"Then there's nothing we can do."

"Yep.

_Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, ooh, oh. Oooh, ooh, oh. Oooh, ooh, oh._

"Just close your eyes, you'll be all right. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." I sang with Axel. His head was in my lap by now; the rest of the organization had come to see their friend die. Saix joined us with the oooh's.

When the last note escaped his lips, Axel cried out in pain before, fading away. I sat their crying; Saix broke the silence that drifted in the air. "Lea… I'm sorry Roxas but….we need to get back to work."

I silently obeyed. The organization was never the same that after that. Saix was even angrier; I never said a word again.

Why did you leave Axel? Why?

**Ok I finished this but if you guys now about my other story I won't be updating very soon, because of finals, and of my field trip so sorry I update as soon as possible later! :D**


End file.
